custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chicken Bond
/Archives 1/ | /Archives 2/ DR Just wanted to let you know that DR is now the '' '' on the entire wiki (In case you didn't notice that yet). We have written a long novel! Congrats! Varkanax ' 12:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Can I use Skorr (non-canon, if you wish) for ''The Dimension Eater? It will be taking place in the very far future, so it probably won't interfere with your storyline. --'''TDG (Talk) 05:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you do your NRC review for Speewaa's Story soon? I know you're probably busy, but since I've finally returned to full activity, I'm hoping to get the sixteen story reviews done on the waiting list. (Slice has agreed to do Dark Origins, ITD, and TSC). Varkanax ' 21:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? 'Varkanax ' 22:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I just wanted to tell you I decided to call Jamn Studios mascot Jammy Jamn. :D Blog War Sorry to bother you, but your blog post about the Dark Realities Contest winners has escalated into a high-tension blog war. Too many users are arguing, all over nothing. I am just suggesting you lock, before it gets any worse. Liopleurodon 02:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please close the Contest Winners Blog, CB. 8( It is causing unneeded drama and anger. :( The Mad Header 02:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes to both. I've created a Cold One page as well. 'Varkanax ' 21:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) And are you completely caught up with TSC? I've been working really hard on a massive battle scene involving Shardak, Valkyria, the three Sharidir, Sarkanian, the last Mindeater, and the Shadow of Ages. I'll also try to finish my BW chapter soon... 'Varkanax ' 21:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good, you're still there. Did you read my above messages? And what would you like me to do for the Imperial Resistance page? 'Varkanax ' 21:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) CBW Advertisement Request The reason I'm asking this is because, so far, there is no "established" advertising team, so I figured that I'd just take this to a regular admin. I'm somewhat active on the Bionicle Site BS01 (Bionicle Sector 01), and they have a semi-regular podcast that goes on their site and on iTunes. I was thinking about suggesting that they advertise CBW on their podcast. It doesn't have a guaranteed acceptance into the podcast or what not, but it's a fair shot at advertising the wiki. (Think of all the users we could get if we advertise on a world-wide webcast!) What I'm asking for is what I should do to achieve this. Does a single admin (like yourself) have the power to clear something like this, or should I take this to forums and let the site vote on it? I just wanted thoughts from you on what the next step in this idea should be. Please respond soon. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) PS: Like I said, there is no guarantee that we will be advertised, but we might. Hey, CB! I thought maybe we could hold an anual contest for best writer, best MOCer, etc. like ToaFairon's or Kylma's. I thought maybe we could make an official contest page for that, just like the MOC contest or the BPY contest. What do you think? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Okay, I'll see what I can do. I was mostly thinking of CBW with the promotion, but promoting WMF could be a good thing too. I'll see if they'll promote here first, and then begin focusing on the community. I'll send the request immediately. Thanks for responding. It wasn't that late, technically, since I was gone the entire day after I messaged you. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I've written a BMR review for Mersery; and I hope you are happy with it! Liopleurodon 21:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, the Mersion thing with Protheos was an accident left in. I kind of liked the idea of him being a Mersion, so I kept it. (I can't believe I forgot to make a page for him!) Thanks for the compliment on freelancer, too. I just finished sending the request to BS01. All that's left to do is sit back and wait for either a response or September's podcast. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Your more than welcome! Mersery is one of my favorite MOCs, and I felt he deserved a proper review. Liopleurodon 22:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I see you've hit 12,000 edits! Congratualtions! We'll need some cookies and cake XD. Liopleurodon 22:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It is easy to miss. By the way, I've head you are a good writer, but I haven't read any of your works. Do you have any recommendations a story I could start with? Liopleurodon 22:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I think I will start with Journeys of Darkness, as it is best to read them in chronological order. Thanks for the recommendation! Liopleurodon 22:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Jutlin Mata Ok, I really love Jutlin Mata, is it alright if I sorta copy him? Not all of course just a little bit. Most of it will be mine but I needed someone with a hunchback and that is just too amazing. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Thanks, could you provide extra pictures (If possible) so I can figure out what you used to build. I can figure it out, I only need additional pictures. Or if impossible maybe you could explain it to me? Thanks! W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk If you've caught up with part 3 of TSC, could you help me update the Eternal Game page to reflect the latest events? Varkanax ' 21:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) AAoW May I use Mersery in my Impact Universe story, ''An Age of War? Also, will you read the prologue of the story, and tell me what you think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 21:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB, I've decided to merge the little I'd previously written of Chapter 6 with Chapter 4 of BW, as I couldn't think of anything to write that preceded Jareroden's capture by the CRE. So my Chapter 6 (Which I'm working on now), will detail Jareroden and his surviving allies' entrance into the CRE's fortress. Is that okay with you? 'Varkanax ' 21:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB, I'm looking for an experienced writing partner to give me tips and ideas for my storyline. I know you're busy, but it would only be once every few weeks you would write a chapter in AAoW. What do you think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) My award to you Hey, I just think that you deserve this, so here. Please scream girlishly in excitement, and, if you have not yet gone into a coma, post the award on your user page! [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 18:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you do a MOC of mine? Your choice? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, CB, you're free to write chapter ten of The Dark Side. Because this is the chapter wrapping up Part Two, I want to give you a few guidelines. Have Jareroden and his allies come upon the battle in Chapter 10, and have the fight come to a standstill. I would like them all to realize that if they destroy The Dark One, they will be free from the Gameplace. The six beings (Blast, Nobody, Benjarmin, Xillahk, Jareroden, and Galika) form an alliance bent on killing Ennithek. This chapter would set Part three up very well, so would you mind if you went by these specifications? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 21:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Something BW2.png BW.png Just created these while I was bored. The anonymous user seems to be ignoring talk page messages... '''Shadowmaster 01:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Journeys of Darkness Well, I haven't read through the full story quite yet, but from what I have read, I can see that you are a writer of consummate talent. The in depth characterization of the characters, namely Mersery and Millennium, is probably what makes this story so good. I''l be sure to read the rest of it when I have the time; you're a realy good writer. By the way, have you seen Guardian of the Dead Souls '' ? Sure! I don't have any plans for her in future so you can pretty much have her if you want. :P (Although her name's [[Saran|Sar''a''n) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 06:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) pyrex go ahead mate :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Er...nothing in TEG should be considered absolute canon, as (eventually) I plan to rewrite the first ten or so chapters, mainly from Fairon's POV. I've decided I really need more characters (such as Mersery and Velnax) and that the presence of others (Brominax, mainly) as well as all of those Toa just don't fit in with the rest of my storyline. Varkanax ' 23:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, CB, Chapter 12 of ''The Dark Side can now be written! Please refer to my earlier message about this for outline details.—[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 14:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) BW Yes, I'm still writing it, though I've been very, very busy with TDL recently (it's shaping up to be my favorite story in the continuity yet, for many, many reasons). I will get to it, I promise you, though I'm not quite sure when. Definitely some time this week. And I had a new idea for writing BW, one that will help us write it faster. Rather then wait for the next person to finish the next chapter, we each select certain plotlines of the story to write. For example, I could write the plot thread about the CRE and Nightshade, Jareroden, and the Ix/Veiled Ones, you could do the Leviathos and Endolise Tribe subplots, while J97 did the Lethel subplot. Of course, it will probably become far more complicated then that as the story progresses, but I think that's a good idea. What do you think? 'Varkanax ' 22:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I do believe I NINJA'D you. Read your other blog. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. And come to Mibbit. (You shall never know what I did...) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's me- Kopakamata97. I hope you remember me after two years (yes, it's been that long since I was active!). I have a project that needs help. I want a list of all the articles I've made, and another list of ones I've contributed to. I know about the contributions page, but that thing is freaking confusing. Help is very much appretiated, --Kopakamata97 16:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) TBHW I'm happy to say I'm on again and am editing TBHW as we speak. I would be happy to include your Rotaxian (I know you left me the message back in July, but hey :) ) He's is a really good MoC. I'll brainstorm a part for him. [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got spam, what should I do? Someone spammed me on my Talk page with a roblox pcture. What should I do? there is no signature on the spam. Jefforyduck 02:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In case the squibbles didn't work, this is Jefforyduck Get on Mibbit boi! O:< Two things #Uncheck the "Leave redirect behind" when moving pages that do not link to anything. It saves the trouble of deleting the redirect later and it leaves less redirect pages on the wiki. #Get on Mibbit. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) How's your BW chapter coming along? (I'm really hoping to get this story moving now, so it's probably good if both you and I do chapters while Slice is working on his). And you have a character named Saren in your story too? Varkanax ' 01:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll be sure to check it out right now. And happy birthday! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, my friend. I just wanted to inquire if I could include Millenium in a gorup of MOC's called the "7 Emperors of Chaos". I've already got Shadowmaster included and I wanted to know if I could include yours too, since Milenium is an excellent Villain. Devastator12L 00:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, when would the nominees for the vote for adminship be promoted? Shadowmaster 03:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) If you're still around, could you help me update the Main Page? Varkanax ' 13:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? 'Varkanax ' 21:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Could you do FS and FU please? I'll do FC and FA, as well as the trivia, quote, and image sections. 'Varkanax ' 21:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the Articles for Wikification need updating too. Also, since I'm an admin now, am I allowed to update the main page? (not saying I will, just wondering.) 'Shadowmaster 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I saw you did FS, and thank you very much for your compliments on TDL. Do you plan on doing Featured User as well? (Sorry if I'm bothering you). Varkanax ' 22:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we should, and yes, I'll help out! Which sections should I do? 'Varkanax ' 17:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You still there? 'Varkanax ' 20:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I first have to test to see if I can record sound from you tube onto iMovie, and I have decided to have people who wish to voice characters post a voice test, but I heard your Skorr voice test and it is exactly what I'm looking for. Hopefully, I shall have lines ready soon; I've been very busy with school work. Also, I will try to read the rest of Journeys of Darkness; it's really good :) Congratz boi! How dare you leave me alone on Mibbit! D:< BW As you've said, we've been very lazy updating BW. However, I have another CRE chapter saved on a word document that is nearing completion. I think that, however, we've been too focused on the CRE subplot and haven't devoted enough time to the other BW subplots (Such as the Shardak and Hydros subplots). Can you do write it? If so, will you or J97 be writing the next chapter? (Slice isn't, I talked to him and he's decided to leave for good, I think). VarkanaxTalk 00:54,10/5/2011 Okay, that's fine. And yes, we have been focusing too much on Jareroden and the CRE subplot. I, too, will help develop the other plotlines as well. VarkanaxTalk 20:11,10/5/2011 Get yer keester back in dah chat boi! O:< Uh... How come you moved The Bionicle Exile Page I made to "Toa Exile"? His common nickname is actually The Bionicle Exile, not the Toa Exile, though "Toa Exile" can be one of his minor nicknames, if you know what I mean. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, October 8, 2011 8:24 AM It's fine. Sorry about that, I didn't know. ~Valentin 98, October 8, 2011 8:43 AM Hey, CB, have you thought about my proposal from earlier? About bringing the best writers together to make a story for CBW's aniversery. If you have forgotten the details, this is what I was thinking of: #Use mainly self-MOCs. #Ideas for the writers: --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 13:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) May Arzok make a brief appearence in Shattering with Skorr and Jekart? I need another bounty hunter who can be a member of Skorr's group. VarkanaxTalk 14:43,10/8/2011 Sorry I wasn't on Mibbit earlier, but I had to do some chores. So, here's the pastebin: http://mibpaste.com/nLNvjy θι Mαδ Hεδερ 15:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I have to go this morning, and won't have Internet acess until late tomarrow (morning for you over in Australia). I'm trying to write in a few last-minute Shattering updates, but I'm not sure I'll even have time for that... VarkanaxTalk 12:19,10/9/2011 Hey, I was just reading through your Feex page and noticed you didn't have any pictures for a lot of his past forms. Ironically, I scrapped a very similar sounding Toa of Iron creation a couple of years ago. If I revamped him would you want to use him for a past version of Feex in Toa form? [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? "Excellent!" (* Strokes Cat *) I've managed to build a Toa-version of him already and I'm half-way through a Matoran version. However, as it's about 10:30pm here in Scotland, it'll be too dark to photograph either of them at the moment. But I'll see what I can do about uploading pictures tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Thanks, although I've kind of missed the obvious by not having a link to my YouTube account in it. XD Oh well. Anyway, it's no bother at all! I like being involved and helping others when I can. If he's egoistic like you said then he'd probably have a very dramatic, bold, threatening name. Perhaps "Reaper", "Tempest", "Gladiator", or "Havoc" would be good ideas. But if you're looking for something more cunning then I'd probably suggest something more like "Mastermind", "Vertigo", or "Trickster" (Doctor Who reference :P). If none of these work then I guess you could always go for the "Mr. Sinister" approach. :P Hope I helped! [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? No probs, I'm glad to help! :P A lot of them are possible Dark Hunter names that I never got around to using. (Although, now I think about it, "Gladiator" already is a Dark Hunter name. :S) [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? >_> OK, I finally got around to taking the pictures of both possible forms of Feex and here they are. Matoran Form Toa Form I hope you can make use of these. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Indeed it shall. Like the new messaging system? No problem whatsoever. After all, MOC-making is what I do... well, that and sell submarines. :P I'm glad you like the creations but I'm also pleased you noticed the background. It's a brand new backing board that I got on sale at Hobbycraft. Very useful. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? The Curtain Descends Just thought I'd let you know I finished my NRC review for The Curtain Descends. ''VarkanaxTalk 16:39,10/17/2011 You're welcome, any time! I've also finished the NRC review for ''Speewaa's Story, because you have enough on your hands already with admin duties and your own stories... VarkanaxTalk 17:44,10/18/2011 I'm on mibbit, if you're available. VarkanaxTalk 20:44,10/26/2011 Ah, well. I'll talk with you later, then. :P VarkanaxTalk 20:51,10/26/2011 Sorry, I have to sign off now... VarkanaxTalk 01:29,10/29/2011 Help!! Somehow, one of my images got posted on the Mizurensa page because it had the same file name as the original image on the Mizurensa and I had to take my image of that page. How do I bring the original image (the one that was the actual picture of the Mizurensa page) back? ~Valentin 98, October 29, 2011 15:45 PM Thank you for fixing the problem! ~Valentin 98, October 29, 2011 16:06 PM One word. MIBBIT. I need personal consultation. I'm kinda torn on a decision and I need your help. Again, thanks! Also, thanks for uploading my image with another name! :D Sorry about the trouble. ~Valentin 98, October 29, 2011 16:16 PM Hi Chicken Bond. I'm a relatively new user here and I was wondering if you could help with a problem. I can't get my picture into the infobox without something weird happening, like on my page Onuro. If you have time, could you see if you can fix it? It doesnt matter when. Thanks Toaofstone213 02:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've been trying to figure that out ever since I started! -User:Toaofstone213 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Broken Worlds Logo Idea —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Midak (CS). :3 —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 19:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm on mibbit now, if you want to talk. VarkanaxTalk 02:09,11/13/2011 CB, could you do Featured Story? I haven't got to WitD in M1's stories yet. xD 'J97Auditore' 22:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TheSlicer Salutes You, Farewell Dear Chicken Bond, Im really sorry for all these delays on BU but it seems at th moment as though i wont be ablee to finish the movie after all. my parents have banned me from using my PC and im typing this on a Kindight now. im afraid that the next time ill be allowed computer usage will be around next Christmas. Pleease pass thiiss message on to the current admins. im not going to be able to give them copies of my plans for Parallls anytime soon. again mmy humblest apologies. this absence has been caused by circumstances beyond my control. please please forgive me. sorry for the bad spelling andlack of punctuation as well. id like to be ale to say tha theres something more i can do for you bu as im going off the web indefinitely im afraid thas not rue. all i can say iss good bye to the community of cbw for good. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB it's Varkanax. I'm wondering if you can update the Main Page for this week. Over here it's been, honestly, completely chaotic and I've barely had time to write at all, and missed updating the Main Page Sunday. Could you do the updates? VarkanaxTalk 02:49,12/6/2011 Good evening Mr. Bond. :P I've just posted the ninth chapter of Frozen Calling, which features the Calix-wearing Matoran of Plasma that you described on my blog post if you're interested in reading it. In case you haven't read the earlier chapters, he's in jail for trading a Kraata on the streets of Elysium - a town in rural Ko-Metru - and is being questioned by Glonor, who hopes to make him admit that the local biker gang - the Kraata Purge - is under the control of the Brotherhood. :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Thank you very much! I worked pretty hard on that chapter. (''Well, harder than usual at least. :P) I went through a couple of different drafts with the dialogue, which I don't usually do too often. Still, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just read Journeys of Darkness and I have to admit, it's '''very professional - like most of your writing! I loved the imagery used to describe Spherus Magna in its development, particularly in the early chapters. I also admired the idea of Mersery being a teacher, that was quite amusing. :P I've never really thought of him in that light before so it was quite interesting to read. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Well, I'd struggle to pick faults with it as it is. I only saw about two spelling mistakes in the entire 8 chapters and the plot was flawless. :P As for motivation, I can somewhat share your pain. ''Whispers in the Dark has been - undoubtedly - the most painstaking BIONICLE story I've ever written. DX I started it off in January without a plan that exceeded chapter 2 and pretty much made it up as I went along. Now I'm one chapter away from completing it and simply can't find the inspiration. I feel like I've been spitting out a half-finished chapter every month. Oh well, if the final chapter's as unnecessarily long as my chapters usually are then it may stand a chance of replacing Dark Origins as the longest page on this wiki. Hopefully it'll pay off when it's over and I can concentrate of Frozen Calling and Falling in the Black. :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Main Page Hey CB, I've finished several sections of the Main Page (FC, FA, trivia, and quote) and I was wondering if you could complete the rest of the Main Page (FI, FS, and FU). VarkanaxTalk 21:06,12/13/2011 i KNOW THIS IS MASSIVELY SHORT NOTICE as per the title can you uberly fastly re-record the "Back off my lasagna you fat ugly -" line again please!! I wanna release the video tomorrow, and theres a little spike in sound in the recording that affects the sound THanks!!!! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Come back to the IRC! D:< —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 07:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) -.- —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 12:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dino682790 has been vandalizing! Hey, Chicken Bond, a user on here known as Dino682790 vandalized the Takura by deleting all of the content on that page and then adding a redirect to his Takura, the Toa of Shadow page. However, I fixed the Takura page, but Dino682790 should know that he can't vandalize pages. Just saying. ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 15:23 PM Never mind that situation about Dino682790. Shadowmaster already took care of it. ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 15:32 PM WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE A Doctor who fan, a skulduggery fan, a penchant for jokes that only make sense to us intellectuals, a love for fez's or fezzi or whatever and a desperate need for mindless destruction, you are the me from the south of the UK!!! Lets go and destroy some huge monuments!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!Toastratton 14:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton Sorry Sorry Fezmaster for my earlier post, I have recently discovered that it is what would be considered as spam, once again, sorry. Toastratton 13:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton Yo CB, I have warned ToaStratton about his spammy behavior already. We'll have to watch his actions from now on.... 'Reaper of Souls' 14:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I '''am' really sorry, I only found out about what was spammy today and I wrote this a couple of days ago, I am really sorry, really. Please believe me. Toastratton 14:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton CB, since you're on now and for some reason I'm also online at this late time, I was wondering if I did a good portrayal of Skorr in the latest chapter of Twisted Shadows. I understand if you don't have time or anything, but can you read thatwhenever you get the chance? I want to make sure I didn't screw up the character. Welcome to my list! Opinion! hey uh i was wondering if you could takea look at my work in progressstory and help me improve it and stuff....yeah Toacervax 23:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) yeah it is and i'd just like feedback for the min ^^' though i may need help like that later XD Toacervax 00:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) another question hey uh can i use Skorr in RotF? Toacervax 16:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ah XD thanks anyway and ive already posted it :P ahwell ^^' Toacervax 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) oh hey i got a thing on ROTF wich says i need to wikify it :P help? i dunno what i did wrong ^^' Toacervax 23:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I never thought Oonie could "look" that cool! I appreciate your help more than you think.OonieCacola 03:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. I just got my exam timetable e-mailed to me from school. My first exam in on the 7th of February, then I have a gap until the 22nd. Over the two days after that I have three exams then that's me finished. My final prelim is on the 24th of February. Seeing as it's the 22nd of January, if you could block me for a month, in 2 days time, then I'd be very grateful. :P Thanks. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Thanks. This means a lot... ''kinda. I know it's a little unnecessary and all but I really need to make myself focus on schoolwork at the moment. :P :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] Also, if you are still interested, would you like t voice a character or two in the upcoming episode of BIONICLE;A-Team? Let me know if you are. Regards, Here you go. As, for the voice acting, I'll get you your lines when the time comes. Um Chicken Bond could you take the "This Page is Stubbed" Off the page Demonon for me because i have updated it.Demontile The Demon God of Darkness and creation 09:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) yes i would like some help,also tell me what i could improve on in on that page and what's wrong with itDemontile The Demon God of Darkness and creation 12:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: The Apples Have Eyes! You need more random headings on your talk page. :D Anyway. I'm donating Trek to the DR/BW/WF Saga. I no longer have interest in using the character and I definitely do not have the MOC handy. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Entry Whoa, your entry for the Dark Hunters contest is cool. It's officially accepted! January 29, 2012 10:15 AM The Monkeys Are Beating Me At Chess I see your nice new sig. :P Come to Mibbit? J97 and I need to ask you something important. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Return I used my not inconsiderable wiles to convince my parents to grant me limited PC access again. How goes the wiki? [[User:TheSlicer|'''El]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 23:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The Sitrius Duty - Auditioning Would you like me to send a few lines here or by Youtube PM? // Anniversary Happy third anniversary! [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit You know the routine. Shadowmaster 04:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol, no problem. :) [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Permission?? Hey, Chicken Bond, I was wondering if I could use the species Mersions in my upcoming story ''Of Beings and Beasts'' . I have a character planned, but I'd like your consent before making him a Mersion. If it is too much trouble, I can make him another species. Regards, [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 19:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You still around? If so, can you come to mibbit? VarkanaxTalk 01:14,2/19/2012 Thank you kindly. I shall give you credit as the creator of the species. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 06:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) How do you put a photo in an infobox? I managed to do it in The Gladiator, but I couldn't find out how to do it again... NujuRocks 20:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks Hey dude, I was wondering if you were coming onto the IRC. I wanted to discuss some stuff about Misguided with you. (Plot stuff). Jman98 08:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you get on the IRC? Shadowmaster 21:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Auditions You made a good job voicing the Narrator and Hantga. You get both parts. // Thank you for your kind words on my story, it made my day XD [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 18:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It's great to be back. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] First set of lines. Hello, my good friend, here are you first set of lines for Toa Shanohn. Could you do them in the same voice you do for krone is Onipex and Pals (in other words, what I assume is your normal voice) Somewhat urgent: "Magnon, thank goodness you got our message. There has been a break in, and two matoran lie dead." And for Zevrak (in a scottish accent, similar to the one you do for Skorr. Outraged: "Incompetent scoundrels are we? We'll get you your precious toa stone, and I'll be damned if we fail." Send me the recordings here. Take your time, for I'm not in a big hurry :) Regards, [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Don't really have much time to write up a GMS summary, and it's all faded in my mind by now anyway. Also, I'm afraid that you should probably still consider me dead in terms of Internet use. We can talk on Mibbit now if you want, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'El']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 08:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? :3 Er, I cannot find the file. Are you sure it sent to my email. Could I perhaps send you a test email though Special:EmailUser, and you reply to that? Sorry about this. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 23:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Dark Hunter Contest The contest has ended and the voting has begun. Check it out here. Good luck! March 3, 2012 19:22 PM I got them, thank you, and they are as near to perfect as can be! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) hello I'm Nitor king of life. Main Page Hey CB, I updated the Featured Article section of the Main Page on Sunday, but I'm having a rather busy week and cannot get around to updating the rest. Would you mind helping out? Well, I wouldn't use such harsh words to describe your unpredictability but, I must say, this is something of a well-timed, pleasant surprise. As I've been mentioning lately, I've just got a girlfriend and, as amazing as she is, I'm having to focus a lot of my spare time on her and I've been neglecting my story lately (Hence the somewhat sluggish response :S). But, it has to be said at some point, having you write something for my story would be nothing short of an honour. As you know, I have a great deal of respect for both you and your work and I think that this opportunity would be beneficial to both of us at the moment, particularly if you feel you need something of a "kick back into gear." Now, if you were to write something, depending on the length, I could either feature it as an independent short story, or I could feature it at the end of one of my current stories as an epilogue and, of course, full credit would be given to you for writing it in either case. Now, I would like to emphasise that you would have freedom to the extent that the story would be restricted to the Fractures Universe (or Toa Santis' dimensional travels if you feel like it). You would have choice of setting, characters and plot, though I would prefer it if you could keep characters who appear in sub-serial separate. For example, you might choose to use a character from Frozen Calling perhaps or from another story that I haven't finished when I intend to kill them off. For this reason, I would probably advice you not to use Matoran characters in particular unless you choose to set the story in the past. I'm not trying to impose anything on you but, I think that some of the newer characters I have introduced of late would be best suited to this as they have not been in a story yet and would be undeveloped, allowing you to play an important role in their initial characterisation. However, I would have one preference, and that would be if you come somehow manage to include Toa Thode's debut. Seeing as he was something of a last minute addition to my storyline, I haven't really decided how he's going to make his entrance, or at least not in the near future. While he doesn't have a page, elements of Thode's back story and characteristics are available in the table that is snow by following the above link. Thank you very much for volunteering to contribute towards my story. I'm very glad to hear that I can be of help to you and I bid you the best of luck. If you have any questions, theories, ideas, characters or even help writing it my talk page is here and I'm always listening. :P Whilst my activity has been cut recently I'll still be checking in on things when I can. Again, thanks. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Okay, sounds good. When do you think you'll be able to get around to it? I ask because it's already midweek, and I'd like to get the updates back on schedule (but am unable to because I have a massive amount of homework to get back to). No problem. I'm equally happy to have your help. :P But I mean that. You are one of the best writers on this site and - in my eyes - clearly the most professional. Personally, I actually think hat your writing style is eerily similar to Greg Farshtey's in the sense that your stories are incredibly pensive, original, witty and memorable. So I wouldn't beat yourself up... ''too much XD That's understandable, I wouldn't want to overload you with anything, especially since you volunteered for this. :P Of course, I can understand the sheer monotony of writing a long story. In my case, Whispers in the Dark is the longest page on the wiki, as well as one of my least favourite stories. :/ I wouldn't want to make you write something like that. Of course, the length of the story would be entirely up to you so, really, it can be as long or as short as would be most convenient for you. :D OK, that sounds promising, and I can definitely see Thode taking on a role similar to that. Though, I have to admit, issues of morality would be an excellent, unique theme that I don't think has been explored in a great deal of depth on this wiki. Many of the assassin characters are portrayed as being insensitive and uncaring in regards to murder, but if Thode was to have doubts like you suggest then I think the story would have an exclusive twist. What you've got planned sounds, even at this early stage, like it will have quite a lot of potential and I will be happy to where you feel my input would be appropriate. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Using Zeverek May I use your species Zeverek for my backstory on Jihken? Thanks! --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle]][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'll check it out as soon as I can. I have to sign off now, could you update the Main Page today? Heracles is the Roman form of Hercules. Just thought I should say. NujuRocks 16:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks ok Thanks for letting me know! If you are interested in Dexium TV, simply go here. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata]]'' ''[[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 21:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, CB, could you help me update the Main Page? Featured Story and several other sections haven't been updated in a few weeks. Also, can you talk on mibbit (The old IRC, #Wikimetru, not the new channel)? Ah, in that case I'll look forward to reading of it that little bit extra. :P Thank you, but, truth be told, I only really managed to fix the first couple of paragraphs as I had to go out then forgot about it when I got back again. :S Still, if I see any others I'd be more than happy to fix them for you. :D I'll read the whole thing tonight. I've been looking forward to it for ages so I'll definitely get round to doing that. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Apologies for the delay. I've been a little tied up with exams recently. :/ Well, I've just finished up to chapter 2 of ''Punishment and what I've read so far is full of potential for what I'm sure will be a breath-taking story. I actually finished it yesterday and haven't had a chance to reply, but one word keeps flashing through my head when I think of it: Flawless. Mr. Bond, you should be very proud. Even from the first two chapters I can tell this is going to be a climactic, sinister, unique story unlike anything I've seen on this wiki lately. I loved the analysis of the Visorak invasion of Metru-Nui. It was particularly official and engaging, like reading a history textbook on BIONICLE, which is a first for a whole lot of people. :D Additionally, I loved the characterisations of Sidorak, Roodaka and Krika. I think you've really managed to capture their personalities and quirks. Similarly, I loved the entrance of Skorr and the explanation of his financial crisis in relation to the Great Cataclysm. I thought that was conveyed very well indeed. :D I also liked the reference though, unfortunately, it's chronologically incorrect as Gribrak had left Stelt to join the Dark Hunters and fought in the Toa/Dark Hunter War 2,000 years previously. But, still, that only applies to the Fractures Universe. I guess, in the reality your story is set in, the event could still take place if he never joined the Dark Hunters and just kept getting harassed by Skakdi. But, one of the things that I liked the most about the story so far was the personality and critical description of Jekart. I noticed a couple of similarities between him and Scratch then checked the trivia section and was pleasantly surprised to see that, like Scratch was, you'd based him off of Dorium. :D I also especially liked how you didn't reveal the gender of Gorast until her identity was revealed. I picked up on how you hadn't just said he while I was reading it and I had a hunch it might be a female character, but I must admit, I was thrown off this by the fight-scene - which was also very nicely done. :D I really can't wait for the next chapter and reading this has motivated me to get back to work with Over Your Shoulder, which I'm hoping to post as a complete story at some point this month. I shall eagerly await the next posting. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] ''Ah, well, in that case, thanks for the tip-of-the-fez. It's appreciated. :P I'm glad to hear that, though I won't have a lot of time over the next week. I have practice exams all week, plus I'm taking my girlfriend out on Saturday. :/ I'll try and read it tomorrow night, when I get the chance. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com 'We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! ']